


Chameleon Love

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Chameleon Arch (Doctor Who), Cover Art, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, M/M, Polyamory, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The Smith returns to their home of Jacobshire upon the death of their father, John Smith. As the townspeople watch in wonder of how they can be a family, the Smiths have adventures. Christopher meets the Harknesses, and starts to fall for them. David meets a married woman and falls deeply in love. Matthew meets a woman who he loves deeply. Peter teaches a young girl from town. Joanna meets a woman who she find beautiful and has strange feelings.Meanwhile, Missy Master, Lady Clara Oswald, and Lady Ash Me try to solve the mystery of the Smiths.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Chameleon Love

[ ](https://www.canva.com/design/DAEZDuKN9C8/RzPTyP6nMJ93FyCIeZvhjg/view?utm_content=DAEZDuKN9C8&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=publishsharelink)

“It’s telepathic?!” Jack yelled as the Doctor maneuvered around the Timer Vertex recklessly.

“It eats minds, apparently.” Rose added. “What are you going to do, Doctor?”

“Okay, imagine our brains are food. My brain is like pizza, and yours are like salad. This thing is looking for pizza, it isn’t going to notice salad.”

“Get to the point.” Rose instructed him.

“Okay, so if he was to think I was salad, he’d go looking for something else. He doesn’t want salad, and even though he wants pizza, he’d settle for tacos, or fish and chips, or hamburgers. But not salad.”

“You can’t just _turn_ human.” Jack protested, understanding where the Doctor was going with his tangent.

“I can. There’s a video I’ve prepared for you, in case this ever happens. All you need to know is that you cannot open the watch once I’m human, unless it is _imperative_. Understand? This is going to hurt, but you can’t stop me. I need to do this. The TARDIS will take us somewhere appropriate."

* * *

“Daleks don’t normally do that.” the Doctor commented as the Dalek followed him in the TARDIS. “Did you see that panel embedded in it?”

“We were too busy running for our lives.” Donna said, breathless.

“It was tracking DNA, I think.” Martha replied, and Donna stared at her, stupefied.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Be smart.”

“You’re smart too.” Martha assured Donna, before it dawned on her. She turned to the Doctor. “No, you aren’t!”

“I have to.” the Doctor said, and Martha shook her head. “It’s my DNA, Martha. It can track it. I have to not have Time Lord DNA. The tapes I filmed before for you should work.”

“What’s happening?” Donna asked.

“He’s turning human.” Martha answered tearfully. “And so are his memories. We can’t even turn him back until the threat to humanity is too severe. I had to do this before… it wasn’t pretty.”

“I’m sorry.” the Doctor said earnestly. “I’m so sorry.”

* * *

The Doctor hacked up a cough, blood splattering over the TARDIS floor. “I’ll die if I don’t get a cure.” he said. “I need to slow this down. There’s something called a chameleon arch, and it will turn me human long enough for River to find a cure. The problem is I’ll think I’m human. You just have to remember to not turn me back until River finds the cure, no matter how much you miss me.” he grinned, his face pained.

“Doctor, is this safe?” Amy asked.

“Safe, yes. Painless, no. I have an old video somewhere in here that’ll tell you what to do. This is the only way I can live. And I want to live.”

* * *

“What do you _mean_ Missy escaped!” Nardole scolded the Doctor. “That’s your job, to make sure she doesn’t escape! And with a DNA tracker, so she knows when you’re going to find her, or _worse_ , so she can track you and hurt you.

“I’ll be fine, Nardole.” The Doctor dismissed. “I have a way of not being a Time Lord anymore. I’ve got instructions in here somewhere, and you’ll know what to do.”

“What are you going to do?” Bill asked.

“I’m going to turn myself into a human. It’ll hurt, but please don’t stop me. The TARDIS will find you the instructions and will take you somewhere you can take care of me. Hopefully it isn’t like it was last time.”

“What happened last time?” Bill asked, worrying.

“Nothing. Just a lot. And it wasn’t fair to my companion then. Well then. Here we go.”

* * *

“They can _taste Time Lords_?” Yaz asked incredulously, and the Doctor nodded.

“So the answer is simple. I have to stop being a Time Lord.”

“I don’t think that’s possible, Doc.” Graham said. “It’s your biology, you can’t exactly change that.”

“I can, actually.” the Doctor said. “It’s not fun, and I go all human, I don’t even remember that I’m a Time Lord, but it’s what we have to do now.”

“That sounds like a bad idea.” Yaz said.

“Well. There’s no choice. I’ll get the chameleon arch. Just remember: don’t turn me back until you have to.”

“Okay.” Yaz said, mentally preparing herself.

* * *

The Time Vortex is a strange thing. While things don’t technically happen at the same time, sometimes they’re close enough that the vortex connects them, as if they did.

Which led to the Smith family all travelling home after the death of their father, John Smith.


End file.
